shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Decision Part 2
(in a shack on Saltbreeze Island) (BANG BANG BANG) Marine 1: I repeat, this is the marines! Open up! (no response) Marine 2: We will beat down this door! (still no response) Marine 1: You leave us no choice! (the marines kick in the door) Marine 2: There's no one here. Marine 1 (looking around): Wow....... (the marines notice a back door to the shack, wide open) Marine 2: He got away. (talking into the Den Den Mushi) Look for an old man with a gray beard. He can't have gotten too far. (in Saltbreeze Town) Storm: I was more than a match for those bastards. (flashback to when the Marines were knocking at the door. Winston Storm has a battle axe and gin bottle in hand. The back door flies open due to a gudden gust of wind) Storm: That was weird..(he looks out on the sea and begins to daydream) (in the dream, Storm is back with his old crew) First Mate: Captain, we should turn back, we're leaking in three different places) Storm: Keep going straight ahead! We'll board them once we get closer. Lookout: I don't think we will get much closer! Storm: Don't worry men, we can make it! Trim the sails! First Mate (to himself): What is Captain Storm thinking? (the marine ship and Storm's ship sail closer and closer together until they ram each other with a might crash) (the crashing sound brings Storm back to reality. The crashing is actually the marines kicking down the door) Storm: Bleh I'm in a sour mood again. I don't feel like fighting. (he runs out the back door) (back in Saltbreeze Town) Storm: I've got to get my act together. (he walks down an ally and finds himself facing Thug 1 and Thug 2) Thug 1: Thought you could get away, did you? Storm: You younglings better get out of my way. Thug 2: Younglings? That's a new one. Now come with us and we won't hurt you. Storm: Seeya. (he turns and comes face to face with X Victor) Victor: Hello there old man. Storm: Sup. Victor: Sup? What do you mean sup? Storm: That's a polite way of saying "Get the hell out of my way" Victor: Temper, temper, temper. Storm: I'm in a bad mood and you're making it worce. Victor (draws his sword): Then let's fight, old man. I want to see what you're worth. Storm: About 50 million beli more than you, grandson. Victor: What did you call me? Storm (draws his battle axe): It's been thirty years since I've used this. I wonder if I still got it. Victor: I may not have a bounty, but in North Blue I'm known as the Lightning Blade. I think it's time you found out why. Storm: Bring it! (Victor leaps forward) Victor: Lighting Charge! '(Storm blocks at the last minute) Storm: Damnit, he's fast. I can predict his movements with Haki, but it's hard to react in time. Victor: That's right, grandpa. My speed is my advantage. Try and top that. Storm: I don't need speed for what i make up in sheer strength. '''Earthshaker! '(Storm slams his axeblade into the ground, causing a rift to open up in the ground) Victor: You'll have to do better than that! '''Lightning Charge! Lightning Charge! Lightning Charge! (Storm can barely keep up with the attacks) Storm: Hmm. This kid is stronger than I thought. Perhaps it's time for Plan B. Victor: Sorry gramps, no time for Plan B. Shockwave'! '(he stabs Storn with his sword, releasing a pulse of energey) Storm: ARGH! Did you eat an electricity Devil Fruit? Victor: Nope, it's just my stored up Haki that I channeled into my weapon. Thanks for the cash, old man. I really needed it. Storm (blacking out): You.......fool...... TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories